


V Mlokově kufru

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Acquisition of Kink, Accidental Bestiality, Accidental Voyeurism, Kinktober - day 23, Kinktober 2020, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, because of pheromones, it's all very accidental
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Když Mlok poslal patrona, že potřebuje pomoc v kufru, Percival si vzhledem k nedostatku panikařící zvěre starosti nedělal. Určitě nepůjde o nic vážného. Že ale najde Mloka v obřím akváriu a omotaného olihní, to nečekal.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Giant Squid, Newt Scamander/Newt Scamander's Magical Beasts, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	V Mlokově kufru

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Kinktober prompts: crossdressing – stripping – tentacles – piercing
> 
> : mělo to být tentacles a stripping nebo tentacles a piercing… Stripping je tam jedním kouzlem, jednou větou, piercing jsem totálně zazdila. Takže je to jen tentacle...  
> :teoreticky je tohle dub-con  
> :longish story short: Mlok měl nehodu v kufru a Gramander zjistili, že mají nový kink

Když se v jeho pracovně objevil Mlokův patron, že je třeba jeho pomoci v kufru, Percival si moc starostí nedělal. Mlok má tendence posílat patrony, i když potřebuje něco podat a nedosáhne pro stvoření v jeho náruči. Vzhledem k tomu, že patronovi v patách není žádné zpanikařené zvíře, soudí Percival, že nejde o pohotovost.

V klidu dopíše svůj dopis, než ho nechá schnout na stole a vydá se do obývacího pokoje, kde za křeslem stojí Mlokův kufr. S očima na stopkách, aby se ujistil, že hrabák Walter neuteče, vleze do kufru a sešplhá po žebříku do prázdné chýše.

Teď jen najít Mloka.

Kupodivu to netrvá dlouho, než zjistí, kde je. Ony zvuky cákání a občasná tlumená, ne tak úplně klidná slova, jsou tady dosti nezvyklé.

S hůlkou v ruce, nejistý, co může najít, se Percival vydá k obrovskému akváriu nainstalovanému uprostřed kufru. Tam taky najde svého přítele. Vysoko nad svou hlavou, pažemi zaháknutý o horní okraj skleněné nádrže, část těla zamotanou do chapadel obří olihně.

„Mloku?“ osloví ho Percival nejistě.

Mlok je celý mokrý, zadýchaný, oči zavřené, čelo nakrčené. Jeho hůlka leží na zemi pod akváriem. Co se stalo? Snaží se ho oliheň utopit? Rozmačkat? Jak donutí to zvíře, aby nechalo Mloka být?

„Pe-Percy,“ zalapá Mlok po dechu, když ho uslyší.

„Co se stalo?“

„Walter na mě roz- rozlil jedny fer- fero- mony. Na oblečení,“ tahá ze sebe Mlok s námahou.

„To funguje i na ryby?“ diví se Percival. Hůlku automaticky skloní níž a svůj pohled zaměří na chapadla kolem svého přítele.

„Neměl- li by,“ zamrčí Mlok, než zalapá po dechu a rychle pusu zavře, aby potlačil sten.

„Mám tě vytáhnout z vody? Zahnat oliheň?“

„Já- Já nevím,“ přizná Mlok a zrudne ještě víc.

„Řekni mi, kdyby byl problém,“ instruuje ho Percival, než zvedne hůlku. Když jsou problém feromony na jeho oblečení, zbaví ho oblečení. Třeba to tu potvoru uklidní. Nebo aspoň zmate dost na to, aby Mloka pustila.

Než se Mlok stačí zeptat, co má Percival v plánu, veškeré jeho oblečení zmizí. Jeho slova jsou v mžiku nahrazena šokovaným vypísknutím.

Ať už oliheň jedná z jakékoliv motivace, dává Percivalovi skvělý výhled na svou činnost.

Paže a bradu má Mlok zaháknuté o okraj akvária. Jedno chapadlo je na volno omotané kolem jeho krku. Další dvě kolem jeho pasu. Tahle dvě mu navíc k onomu pasu vážou i jedno jeho stehno. Další chapadlo drží lýtko druhé nohy a tahá opačným směrem, čímž Mloka drží doširoka otevřeného. Chvilku to trvá, ale když Percivalovi dojde, že další chapadlo není jen položené mezi jeho půlkami, ale že je uvnitř Mloka, proti své vůli mu unikne kňučivý zvuk.

„Mloku,“ osloví svého přítele, ale popravdě nemá tušení, co chce vlastně říct.

„Percy,“ napůl vzlykne, napůl zasténá Mlok. Vypadá, že toho chce říct víc, ale chapadlo uvnitř něj se pohne, takže víc než rukou tlumený sten ze sebe nedostane.

Oliheň se znovu pohne, dvě z jejích chapadel se chytí okrajů akvária, jako by jí to mělo pomoci se udržet na místě, zbytek omotá kolem Mlokovy hrudi a zvednuté nohy.

„Mloku? Chceš ven?“ zeptá se Percival zhrublým hlasem. Stačí slovo a on ho přivolá k sobě. Klidně i s olihní. Mlok by mu sice později vynadal, že olihně na souši nepřežijí, ale to nevadí.

„Já-“ začne Mlok, pohled upřený kamsi do strany, než dopoví. „N-ne,“ prakticky zašeptá.

„Kurva,“ zavrčí Percival, veškerá elokvence zapomenuta tváří v tvář tomuto. Obří oliheň chapadly šuká jeho přítele a tomu se to líbí. Sakra, Percivalovi se to líbí! Tomu svědčí jeho neschopnost odtrhnout pohled i nepříjemná těsnost jeho kalhot.

„Do háje, Mloku,“ mumle si Percival pod nosem, zatímco rukou bez hůlky si zlehka masíruje rozkrok.

Mlok nad ním se jako o život drží okraje akvária a lapá po dechu. Ať už jde olihni o cokoliv, protože dle Percivalových znalostí z Mlokových monologů takhle jejich rozmnožování nefunguje, rozhodně to vypadá, jako by chtěla mít s Mlokem sex. Úspěšně. Chapadla kolem jeho těla a končetin střídavě lehce zesilují a povolují svůj stisk, ovšem to v jeho konečníku se neustále protáčí a přiráží, jako by jediným důvodem jeho existence bylo donutit Mloka vyvrcholit. A že mu to jde.

Zrzek sténá a vzlyká a lapá po dechu, po rudých tvářích mu tečou slzy. Dle cukání nohou Percival soudí, že se Mlok snaží pohnout, i když si není jistý jakým směrem a s jakou motivací. Ovšem oliheň ho i přes svou slizkost drží pevně a jediná jeho pohyblivá část jsou paže a hlava, kterými se Mlok tiskne ke sklu a hladině.

Percival by tak rád věděl, jak hluboko to chapadlo je. Jak se dotýká jeho vnitřku a prostaty. Do takového stavu on nikdy Mloka nedostal. Anebo to není obratností chapadla, ale tím, že jde právě o chapadlo? Že jde o jedno z jeho zvířat, kterému se ani nemůže bránit?

Percival hltá očima podívanou ve vodě. Zadýchaný a nadržený, v jedné ruce pevně sevřenou hůlku, až hrozí, že ji zlomí, druhou skrze kalhoty svítá svůj penis. V hlavě se mu honí myšlenky, nejen na Mloka s olihní, ale i na Mloka s ostatními svými zvířaty. Pokud se Mlokovi líbí oliheň, líbili by se mu i ostatní?

Je to skoro překvapení, když Mlok s výkřikem vyvrcholí.

Ovšem na oliheň to nemá vliv, ta dál pokračuje ve své činnosti.

Až Mlokovo hlasité, prosebné zavolání jeho jména donutí Percivala k činu. S lehce roztřesenou rukou mávne dvakrát hůlkou, čímž částečně oddělí Mloka od olihně a přivolá si ho k sobě. Naštěstí bez vodní potvory. Jedno přeměňovací kouzlo mu získá deku, do které svého promáčeného přítele zabalí.

Mlok se celý třese, slzy mu tečou po tvářích, a odmítá se i jen podívat Percivalovým směrem.

„Mám tě, neboj se, mám tě,“ mumle mu Percival, zatímco si sedá, Mloka – ne v klíně, ale tak blízko, jak jen to zvládne, aniž by se svého klínu dotknul. Ono i to sedání je pro něj a jeho nedořešený problém v kalhotech dosti nepříjemné.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptá se ho Percival po chvíli.

„Já nevím?“ přizná se Mlok šeptem. „Tohle- Tohle se ještě nikdy nestalo. A- A není to zrovna normální,“ říká skoro neslyšně, stud jasně patrný v hlase.

„To je docela možné,“ přikyvuje Percival hlavou. „Ale já ti to nebudu vyčítat. Stejně jako ty sis užíval – masáž, já si užíval výhled. Nebylo by ode mě fér ti cokoliv vyčítat nebo tě z něčeho obviňovat.“

„Ty- Ty si – nemyslíš, že jsem nechutný?“ zeptá se Mlok s nadějí.

„Ne víc než já,“ pousměje se na něj Percival, než ho pevněji obejme. „A teď pojď. Potřebuješ horkou sprchu a suché oblečení. A pro příště lepší pravidla bezpečnosti práce.“

„Dobře, Percy.“


End file.
